


Откровенно говоря

by Linden_K



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon | boruto doesn't exist, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: Здесь был конец их бесконечно долгого и трудного пути, а вместе с тем — новая точка отсчета.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto





	Откровенно говоря

Перемены к лучшему — их с воодушевлением и трепетом ждали от инаугурации Седьмого все без исключения. Даже Саске. Несмотря на отчетливо вырисовывающуюся перспективу делить Наруто с целой деревней, он слишком любил, чтобы не радоваться исполнению его заветной мечты.

Перемены начинались прямо с порога кабинета. Саске пропустил Наруто вперед и запер за собой дверь на ключ. Внутри до сих пор пахло новой мебелью и не до конца выветрившейся краской. Впервые за историю деревни смена Хокаге проходила спокойно, без потрясений, по заранее составленному плану, где нашлось время и для ремонта, и для сортировки отчетов, к стопкам которых все настолько привыкли, что давно воспринимали их как часть интерьера. Вдоль стен выросли стеллажи для книг, диван, фикусы в напольных горшках и компьютер, опутанный сетью проводов, а в дверь по личной просьбе Седьмого врезали замок — для особых аудиенций, вроде этой.

Наруто повесил шляпу на торчащий в стене гвоздь, степенно прошелся по кабинету и остановился у окна, за которым все никак не умолкал гул взбудораженных голосов.

Никогда прежде Саске не видел Коноху настолько сплоченной: ни на похоронах Третьего, ни на инаугурации Пятой. Казалось, сам воздух был наэлектризован радостным напряжением, и даже Саске, обладающий завидным хладнокровием, не мог противиться охватившему его трепету.

Утром, отдав последние распоряжения насчет церемонии, он специально задержался на крыше, чтобы посмотреть, как к площади со всех сторон неторопливо стягиваются гражданские и шиноби. Их нестройные колонны вились по узким улицам, будто пестрые праздничные ленты, а сотни красных фонариков, назначенных символом сегодняшней церемонии, делали их похожими на артерии, несущие кровь к самому сердцу Конохи — Дворцу Хокаге.

— Вот и все, — пробормотал Наруто, обернувшись. Его руки слегка подрагивали от волнения — остаточное явление после долгожданного триумфа, но глаза сияли, а улыбка все шире расползалась по лицу. — Я Хокаге. Ты моя Правая рука. С ума сойти!

— Одной мечтой меньше, — ответил Саске. Голос Наруто вывел его из оцепенения и заставил вспомнить, зачем они улизнули в самый разгар праздника. За всей этой суетой вокруг инаугурации он почти позабыл о своих опасениях, а теперь снова ощутил в груди знакомый тревожный холодок. Здесь был конец их бесконечно долгого и трудного пути, а вместе с тем — новая точка отсчета.

Новый Хокаге уселся в кресло, сделал оборот вокруг собственной оси, попробовал, как оно пружинит; потом достал из коробки старую фотографию седьмой команды и бережно поставил перед собой на стол.

— Смотри, наши рожи снова на своем месте! — объявил он и с головой ушел в организацию рабочего пространства, один за другим извлекая на свет предметы первой необходимости и рассовывая их по углам: кактус от Сая, оранжевое пресс-папье в форме жабы, четыре стаканчика быстрорастворимой лапши…

Пока кабинет все больше и больше обрастал незамысловатым шинобьим уютом, Саске с едва заметной улыбкой вспоминал день, когда впервые после долгого отсутствия вернулся в Коноху, как возвращаются домой. Еще одна безоговорочная победа Наруто, за которую Саске так и не поблагодарил его.

«Не было подходящего случая», — повторял он себе, всякий раз как можно глубже запрятывая свои сомнения. Он до сих пор шел навстречу с такой осторожностью, будто пересекал топкое болото. Хотя под ногами вот уже несколько лет как простиралась твердая земля.

К тому времени, как он очнулся от размышлений, Наруто уже закончил с обустройством и теперь выжидающе смотрел, ничем не нарушая повисшей тишины.

— Я должен кое-что тебе сказать, — неожиданно даже для самого себя начал Саске.

Наруто чуть подался вперед и серьезно кивнул. За окном сделалось очень тихо: с минуты на минуту должна была начаться заключительная часть церемонии.

— Долгое время я считал, что связи причиняют только боль, — снова заговорил Саске. — Чем крепче связь, тем больнее будет потерять ее. Но ты научил меня, что иногда стоит рискнуть. Неважно, чем все это закончится, важно то, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Между нами.

Саске до последней минуты запрещал себе думать о том, что скажет — хотел, чтобы слова шли от сердца, и уже успел об этом пожалеть. Обнажать душу куда сложнее, чем в первый раз признаться в любви или показать свои шрамы; откровеннее, чем отдаться физически — через все это они давно прошли. Единственный раз Саске говорил вот так, о сокровенном, перед уходом Итачи, в отчаянии цепляясь за последнюю возможность быть услышанным. Сейчас же им двигало нечто иное. И они оба чувствовали: сейчас каждое слово, произнесенное вслух, — все равно что вытесанное на скале Каге.

— Теперь я понимаю, — продолжил Саске, — в этих узах заключена не только слабость, но и сила. Благодаря тебе я жив и стал тем, кто я есть. И я клянусь, что никогда этого не забуду. Буду верить в тебя, как ты всегда верил в меня.

Удары сердца так громко отдавались в ушах, что он почти не слышал собственного голоса. Зато отчетливо видел влажный блеск у Наруто в глазах.

— Я клянусь оставаться верным тебе и твоим идеалам. Клянусь защищать тебя как своего Хокаге.

— Как своего _не только_ хокаге, — поправил Наруто и в следующую секунду, шурша плащом, оказался рядом. Обнял Саске за плечи и тепло прошептал ему в губы: — Спасибо.

Они остались стоять посреди кабинета, обнявшись, пока восторженный гул у стен резиденции не усилился вновь.

— Наруто, — тихо позвал Саске, — посмотри.

За окном медленно и величественно поднимались вверх красные фонарики с пульсирующей огненной сердцевиной. Сначала десятки, а потом и сотни, из разных уголков Конохи, усеивая небо яркими точками до самого горизонта.

Наруто подошел поближе к окну. Минуту или две он молчал, завороженно наблюдая, потом быстро утер лицо рукавом и обернулся, сияя от счастья.

Саске не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ты правда Хокаге.

— А ты правда дома.


End file.
